When You Look at Me
by theunknownvoice
Summary: Hunter has always had issues but now he doubts himself. When the others look at him do they see a traitor? Tori has the answer.


When You Look at Me

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This story takes place following Storm Before the Calm.

Hunter Bradley was well aware that his days as a ranger were over. It had been the most turbulent year in his life. His life hadn't been an easy one to begin with. As a child he had been shipped from foster home to foster home. It was only at age five the Bradleys had adopted him and Blake.

At first Hunter had been distrustful. All the other families he had stayed with had gotten rid of him quickly. He had never had a home for more than a few months. He isolated himself in the Bradley house preferring not to become attached. They would probably send him away once had made his first mistake. It was better that he didn't feel anything towards them.

He barely said a word to the Bradleys. Bradleys, however, refused to let him push them away.

"I love you, Hunter," his mother said. "You're my baby. I'm never sending you away. It's okay for you to cry, Hunter. It's okay for you to make trouble. It's okay for you to smile. I love you. You're my son and I'll never leave you."

Hunter began to open up after that. He and Blake became the best of friends. Hunter personally appointed himself as Blake's protector. Mess with Blake Bradley and Hunter would hunt you down.

Hunter was happy. He had a little brother who cared about him, parents who loved him, and a home. Hunter's happy existence came crashing down when he turned eleven.

His parents were dead. His home was gone. It was just him and Blake. He knew he had to protect Blake. He had to make Blake feel safe. Even when he wanted to give up he knew he couldn't. Blake depended on him.

Sensei Amardo had raised him and Blake after that. Hunter had been trained and he felt loved. Sensei and Leanne had made him and Blake part their family. He still missed his parents but the ache began to go away. It never completely healed but he knew he would survive.

Hunter had had a hard past. Lately, memories of ranger days were depressing him. It wasn't boding well with him that he had been turned evil twice. Was he weak? Was he doomed to always be a failure? Hunter didn't know but there had to be something wrong with him for him to be tricked twice.

"Sensei," a student said causing Hunter to break out of his brooding.

"What can I do for Kaya?" Hunter asked.

"There's a woman here to see you," the girl said.

Hunter nodded at the student before leaving his office. It was probably Leanne or one of the female teachers.

"Hey Hunter," Tori said she moved towards him.

Hunter stared at her shocked to say the least.

"Tori, what are you doing here? Is everything alright? Last I heard you and the others were happy teaching at the Wind Academy. Nothing happened to Sensei Wantabee?" Hunter asked his eyes filled with concern.

Tori just laughed. She had missed him terribly. It had been two weeks since she had last seen him.

"I wanted see you," she said as she hugged him.

Hunter was a little surprised but he said nothing in response. He and Tori had become a lot closer since their ranger days had ended. They made a point to go out for breakfast at least once a month. They talked over the phone almost everyday.

"Hunter, can we talk?" she asked.

Hunter nodded as he led her to his office.

"Something has been bothering you lately," she said as they both sat down.

He said nothing for a moment. If anyone could answer his questions it was Tori.

"How can you trust me?" he asked his voice breaking.

"What do you mean?" she asked her voice shaking at the question.

"I'm not a good person. I tried to kill you and the others twice. I even attacked Blake and he's my brother."

"That wasn't you. The first time Lothor lied to you and Blake. The second time you were under a spell. The important thing is that you didn't kill us. You stopped yourself from hurting us."

"What do you see when you look at me?" he asked his eyes avoiding hers.

"I see a man who has been hurt a lot. I know you feel unworthy. You feel like everyone who loves you abandons you. I see a man who blames himself for the past. Hunter, you are a good man. You're one of my best friends."

He nodded his head. His fear of abandonment was something he still dealt with on a daily basis. It was that fear kept him from expressing anything. He didn't dare open his heart for fear of being trampled on.

"I came here to tell you that I got a call from Blake," she said wringing her hands.

"Yeah, he called me the other day. He seems happy at Factory Blue," Hunter replied vaguely his mind lingering on Tori's earlier words.

"He asked me on a date," she said softly.

Hunter felt his heart drop to the floor. He had tried not to love her and had failed miserably. He carefully masked his face with a smile.

"I'm happy for you two. There isn't two better people for each other," he said his voice ringing with false happiness.

"I turned him down."

"W-why would you do a thing like that? I thought you liked my brother."

"My feelings for Blake changed. He's a great guy but I'm in love with someone else."

Hunter looked down at the table. "

I'm sure that he's a great guy. He would have to be if you love him."

"Yeah, he is but he can be dense sometimes," Tori said lightly.

"How so?" Hunter asked his eyes meeting hers.

"He's in this very room and he doesn't know I'm talking about him. Kind of sad isn't it?"

Hunter's jaw dropped. "You can't—I'm no good for you. There are better guys out there," he rambled.

Tori just laughed and kissed his cheek.

"When I see you I see the man I love. I don't want anyone else. Face it Hunter Bradley, you're stuck with me."

Hunter smiled as he kissed her lips. "There are worse people to be stuck with."

The End


End file.
